The invention relates to containers including a slider and a particularly rigid, elongate reclosable fastener, wherein the slider is particularly moved along a travel path having vector components extending in each of mutually orthogonal X, Y and Z directions.
Flexible storage bags for use in the containment and protection of various items, as well as the preservation of perishable materials such as food items, are well known in the art. Such bags typically comprise an elongate reclosable fastener such as an interlocking rib-type seal integrally formed with the bag, to seal contents disposed in the bag. Sliding closure mechanisms, which utilize a sliding plastic sleeve to bias interlocking ribs into and out of engagement, have become popular due to their comparative ease of operation and visual and tactile confirmation that the seal formed by the reclosable fastener has been successfully completed.
Rigid and semi-rigid containers are also well known in the art. Such containers have realized a fair degree of commercial success in providing a means for storing a wide variety of contents. These containers typically incorporate lids which are usually sealed to the container by a reclosable fastener comprising interlocking protruded and recessed elements such as bulbs and grooves. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 3,784,055 issued Jan. 8, 1974 to Anderson, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,756 issued Jul. 6, 1976 to Barish, both of which are incorporated herein by reference, disclose containers utilizing plug seals.
While such mechanical closures can be effective in preserving container contents, some consumers experience difficulty in fully completing the closure operation and confirming for themselves that a satisfactory closure has been achieved. This is particularly so when the physical change in position of the cover between interlocked and non-interlocked positions is comparatively small.
Traditional sliders used with reclosable fasteners on flexible storage bags assure the user that the fastener is opened or closed during use, however, such sliders typically embody sidewalls limiting their operation to unidirectional fasteners. An example of a traditional type slider is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,660,875 issued May 9, 1972 to Gutman, and incorporated herein by reference. Since rigid and semi-rigid containers typically incorporate lids sealed by fasteners extending in directions having vector components extending in two or three mutually orthogonal directions, the traditional sliders are unsuitable for opening or closing such fasteners.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide containers including a slider for opening or closing a reclosable fastener wherein the slider is moved in a three dimensional travel path defined by mutually orthogonal directions. Particularly, it is desirable to provide containers including a slider that is slidably attached to the reclosable fastener and capable of easily and effectively opening or closing the fastener and pivoting around corners joining substantially orthogonal sections or curvilinear segments of the fastener. More particularly, it is desirable to provide containers including a slider having the aforementioned attributes that can effectively open and close the reclosable fastener requiring minimal maneuvering by the consumer other than moving the slider along the fastener.
In one embodiment, the containers according to the invention comprise a rigid, elongate reclosable fastener, a slider and a track for the slider. The track defines a travel path lying in more than one plane. The travel path has vector components extending in each of mutually orthogonal X, Y and Z directions. The slider is slidably attached to the reclosable fastener and moved along the track to open and close the reclosable fastener.
In another embodiment, the containers according to the invention comprise a slider, a container body and a cover, wherein the body of the container is adapted to receive the cover. The body includes a flange having a protruding element, and a track. At least a portion of the slider is disposed in the track. The slider is adapted to close the cover on the container body when moved in a first direction along the track and adapted to open the cover from the container body when moved in a second direction opposite the first direction along the track.
In an additional embodiment, the invention is directed to containers comprising a cover, a container body, a reclosable fastener, a track and a slider. The reclosable fastener is disposed between the cover and the container body and is adapted to provide a seal therebetween. The track defines a travel path lying in a three dimensional space defining orthogonal X, Y and Z directions. The track is arranged at least partially congruent with the reclosable fastener. At least a portion of the slider is disposed in the track and moved along the travel path to seal or unseal the reclosable fastener
In yet another embodiment, the invention is directed to a rigid, elongate reclosable fastener including interlocking protruded and recessed portions, a slider and a track for the slider. The track defines a travel path lying in more than one plane. The travel path has vector components extending in each of mutually orthogonal X, Y and Z directions. The slider is slidably attached to at least one of the interlocking portions and moved along the track to open and close the reclosable fastener.
The reclosable fasteners and containers according to the invention provide a convenient manner for opening and closing containers having an opening extending in more than one plane. These and additional advantages provided by the present invention will be more fully apparent in view of the following detailed description.